The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eupatorium plant, botanically known as Eupatorium rugosum (also known as Ageratina altissima), and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allmelody’.
The new Eupatorium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Eupatorium plants that are suitable as container and garden plants.
The new Eupatorium plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2007 in Cuijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Eupatorium rugosum identified as code number 7-06-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Eupatorium rugosum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Eupatorium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in September, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eupatorium plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Eupatorium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.